


[Podfic of] Home

by knight_tracer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>Oliver leaves town and Diggle tracks him down. Fluffy fic.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553015) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Length: 03:44  
Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Home.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
